<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A token of my love for you by Yurika_Schiffer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362612">A token of my love for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer'>Yurika_Schiffer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha gets something for Fukunaga's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukunaga Shouhei/Konoha Akinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A token of my love for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/130147370094/birthday-gift-konofuku-331w">Also posted on my tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, can you close your eyes and hold out your hands for a moment?”</p><p>Shouhei looks up at his boyfriend, curiosity filling his eyes. Akinori looks embarrassed, almost shy. It only fuels Shouhei’s curiosity. But he decides to do as he’s told.</p><p>He hears Akinori rummage in his bag and resists the urge to open his eyes to know what he’s looking for. The ruffling sound from the bag stops and he waits. Then he feels his boyfriend’s hands on his own, colder than his and kind of sweaty, but he doen’t mind. There’s also a little something, which’s shape he can’t identify yet, that ends up in his hands. Akinori keeps their hands linked a moment, inhales then releases Shouhei’s hands.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now.”</p><p>And so he does. He first looks at Akinori’s face, smiles a little when he sees his red cheeks then looks down at his hands. His mouth falls into an “o” shape before he’s smiling again, a bigger smile. His eyes catch Akinori’s who looks away and scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>“This is ridiculously embarrassing, oh my god. But yeah, I thought that you’d like a little something. Also yes, it’s homemade and no, I didn’t realize how cheesy the whole thing was until now.”</p><p>Shouhei’s smile turns into a teasing grin before he reaches for Akinori’s hand to leave a kiss on its back. He looks back at the small token he’s holding. It’s a little keychain representing a barn owl and black cat, leaning against each other. He hums slowly, still smiling.</p><p>Akinori is biting his lower lip now, more embarrassed than he has been at the beginning. Shouhei cups his face and leans in to kiss him tenderly. When they pull apart, Akinori is smiling, though his cheeks are still red. He wraps his arms around Shouhei’s waist and pulls him closer, kissing his nose.</p><p>“<span>I’m guessing you like it?” Shouhei nods, grinning. “I’m glad. Happy birthday, Shouhei.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>